


A Destiel Snowball Fight

by theamericanidjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel au, destiel snowball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanidjit/pseuds/theamericanidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel buy their first home together and spend their day outside in the snow. A cute little destiel one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiel Snowball Fight

"You little shit!" Dean called out at Castiel, chasing him around the front yard of their first house together, throwing snowballs at him. Cas had gone up to Dean to invoke a 'chick flick moment', as Dean calls it, when it all started.  
"Dean...I'm so happy that we finally bought a house. We can really be a family now. I know you've never really wanted a white picket fence life, but I do. And I'm really appreciative." Cas said and he pulled Dean into a close embrace. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend of two and a half years and kissed his cheek, keeping a fist clenched tight. "I love you so much, and I never ever want to be with anyone else. I never want to wake up next to someone else. I never want to kiss anyone else. I want you. And I have you. And you make me so happy." Castiel put his free hand on Dean's cheek and kissed him softly, bringing his occupied hand to his chest. Cas reached into the neck of Dean's shirt, and with a loud screech from Dean, rubbed ice cold snow on his chest.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You little shit!" Dean called playfully and and ran at Cas, shoveling up snow with his hands.   
"You'll never catch me!" Cas giggled, running as fast as he could from Dean. Castiel ran around the front yard, around a few trees, and into the backyard and Dean followed. Dean finally caught him, grabbing the back of his trenchcoat, and spun Cas around to face him. Dean smashed a snowball into Castiel's face. Cas flinched at the cold, wet contact. He put both hands on Dean's cheeks and pulled him in for a wet, cold, snowy kiss.   
"You're a pain in the ass sometimes, Cas", Dean said with a chuckle.   
"But you love me!!" Castiel replied, smiling widely.   
"I do. I love you more than anything else on the planet." Dean put both hands on Cas' waist and kissed him softly and slowly.   
Castiel smiled against the kiss and took Dean's hand and entwined their fingers. "How about we go inside? I'm freezing." Cas shivered.   
"Okay, darling. Whatever you want." Dean kissed his cheek and led the love of his life into their brand new home.


End file.
